Juliette D'Angelo (Earth-616)
that she also had flame powers endowed to her as the result of an accident caused by her step-father Phineas Horton, the creator of the original Human Torch of World War II. This brought Johnny and Frankie closer together, and Johnny became a regular part of her life. Sometime later, Julie saw Johnny and Frankie again while acting in a role at the Village Theater. This reunion proved short lived as an attack on Earth by Galactus and his herald Terrax the Tamer prompted Johnny and Frankie to go into battle. In the aftermath of that battle, Galactus was defeated and he took Frankie as his newest herald -- Nova -- before departing into the stars. Distraught by the loss of the woman he loved, the Human Torch sought Julie to tell her what happened. Julie consoled Johnny as he told the story of Frankie's ascension to the stars. Not long after that, Julie was performing as a clown in Central Park when she crossed paths with Johnny again. This time she met Johnny's associate the Thing, who openly frightened her. Meanwhile, she was unaware that Johnny was developing an interest in her after the departure of Frankie Raye. Shortly thereafter, Julie took in her friend Sharon Selleck and the pair began taking acting classes together. Johnny also began taking these classes in an attempt to get Julie interested in him. While Sharon was the one who ultimately became interested in the Torch, Julie meanwhile began pursing her classmate Grey Landers. . Noticing that Sharon was interested in Johnny, Julie recommended that she call Johnny at the Fantastic Four's Baxter Building headquarters. The were both disturbed by the operator's chilling response and rude hang-up, unaware that the phone had been answered by Annihilus, ruler of the Negative Zone who was attempting to destroy both his world and Earth. Deciding to go and see what was going on at the FF's headquarters, both Julie and Sharon went to go investigate, but found that Annihilus had erected a barrier around the Baxter Building. Ultimately the villain was defeated by the Fantastic Four. The next time Johnny was free, both Julie and Sharon helped him find a new bachelor pad, as he had decided it was time to move out of the Baxter Building and have a place of his own. Much later, Julie got a frantic phone call from Sharon who was trapped in the town of King's Crossing, where the milk from Skrulls disguised as cows had begun mutating the population into xenophobic shape-shifters. Julie was able to get the help of the Fantastic Four, who rescued Sharon and stopped the proliferation of Skrull infested milk. Julie later followed Grey Landers to California when he was offered the role in a major film. When the deal fell through, Julie got a job doing magazine spreads. She was in attendance at a race car competition which featured the Human Torch at the Wonder World amusement park. This was later revealed as part of a complex plot by Wonder World owner Alden Maas to manipulate the Torch's powers for his own ends. A plot that was foiled by the Thing and the Torch. Meanwhile, Frankie's tenure as a herald of Galactus ended tragically when she was slain by Morg the Executioner. Nova's spirit eventually returned to Earth and sought to restore her body, seeking out Julie, who was now living in New York again. Julie was later visited by the Fantastic Four's Invisible Woman, the She-Hulk, Emma Frost, Hellcat and a young woman named Frances Hyatt who was endowed with Nova's starforce. While the meeting was fruitless, they still managed to restore Nova to normal. Julie's subsequent activities are unknown. | Powers = | Abilities = | Strength = | Weaknesses = | Equipment = | Transportation = | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = Roxxon Oil’s chairman, August D’Angelo, kept a picture of Julie Angel on his desk. Presumably, she is a close relative, likely a daughter. | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = Fantastic Four Vol 1 #237 (first appearance) }} Category:John Byrne/Creator